Field
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, especially that of the herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
WO 2011/035874 A1 discloses N-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)benzamides and use thereof as herbicides. WO 2012/028579 A1 describes N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazole-5-yl)arylcarboxamides and their use as herbicides. WO 2012/126932 A1 describes N-(1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)benzamides and use thereof as herbicides. The active ingredients described therein do not always exhibit sufficient activity against harmful plants and/or some do not have sufficient compatibility with some important crop plants such as cereal species, corn and rice. DATABASE PubChem Compound [Online], NCBI; 30. Nov. 2012 (2012-11-30), Database accession no. CID 67053732 cites the compound 2,4-dimethyl-3-methylsulfonylbenzoic acid.